


Harley's Punishment

by Perversity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Henchmen, Masochism, Moresomes, Multi, Punishment, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversity/pseuds/Perversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harley fails to capture Batman, Joker comes up with a different kind of punishment. One his goons actually enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley's Punishment

“Will you idiots hurry up, we don’t got all day,” Harley barked at the dozen men behind her as they continued the trek back to their base.

The men groaned and some of them gave her a few choice words, bitch included in all of them. She didn’t seem to care though. They were returning from a failed attempt to capture Batman, who had somehow taken out several of their buddies without anyone noticing and then gave each of them, including Harley, a bit of a thrashing, which is why she’s a little more…insane than usual.

“Crazy bitch is driving me crazy,” One of them whispered to the rest of the group, all of them nodding in agreement, “If she wasn’t so much fun to look at, I would have put a bullet in her already.”

One member of the group shook his head, “Naw man, Joker would flay you alive for killing his favorite pet. Shit, he’d flay you alive just for the fun of it. I don’t see any good reason to give him more motivation.”

Another chuckled and his gaze wandered to Harley’s swaying ass, hugged tight in her pants, “I’d love to put something else in her. I bet she’s into all that dirty shit that most women won’t go for. You can’t be that insane and not be crazy in the sack as well, eh?”

The entire group laughed and spoke about random stuff until they finally returned to their base. Immediately as they entered the main room, which is pretty much just a large metal box with bars some chairs here and there, a large screen turned on above them and the Joker tsked at them.

“Are we playing a game?” He asked, his sickeningly wide smile widening even further, but his eyes holding their usual malice, “Is the bat supposed to just appear from the shadows all tied up and beaten to a bloody mess? Because I refuse to believe you’d be stupid enough to return here without him!”

Even ill, Joker is not someone you want to see pissed off. Deciding to let Harley do all the talking, she’s pretty much the only one who can calm the psychopath down. Well…calm is a strong word for the Joker. Getting him down to sociopath is just about as good as they can expect.

“I’m sorry sweety,” Harley pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, “We ran into a little trouble. The bat was expecting us and laid a trap.”

The Joker sighed loudly, and his eyes narrowed further, “If I wanted excuses, I would have just sent these buffoons by themselves,” It’s pretty clear who he thought were the buffoons, but the men behind her said nothing, “I sent you because I thought you could get the job done! You’re disappointing me!”

He might as well have just called her the most hurtful name on the planet, because tears appeared in her eyes almost immediately. The men had seen this before. Whenever she gets admonished by the man she loves, she takes it quite badly.

“I’m sorry,” She sniffles, “I’ll be right up for my punishment…”

“No!” The Joker yelled at her, “You’ve been failing me far too often recently. We need a better punishment,” While the Joker seemed deep in thought for several moments, Harley Quinn just stood there like a child about to be given a timeout.

All of them men in the group had multiple life sentences to their names. Anyone from a decent society would consider each of them absolutely crazy, but they’re not nearly as insane as the two people they work for.

Suddenly the Joker starts to laugh, beginning low and then rising until it becomes maniacal and echoes all over the room. The group is already starting to give up hope of any of them ever escaping alive.

The Joker stops laughing almost as suddenly as he began, and smiles at them through the screen, “For the next few hours you belong to the survivors,” He chuckles low for a moment, “Have fun, boys! Don’t say I never give you anything!”

The screen shuts off just as his maniacal laughter starts up again, and all of them stand there in stunned silence.

“W-what,” Harley screams at the screen, but turns around when she hears the goons whispering behind her. She doesn’t even have time to think about attacking them, when just a moment later she feels them pinning her to the floor. They may be idiots, but they are still smart enough to know that unless they take her down quick, she’ll kick all their asses.

When they were certain she was pinned to the ground, one big fist holding her hands above her head while two more kept her legs under control, they all looked up and smiled at each other.

“Let’s get started, boys!”

************

Twenty Minutes Later…

Harley gagged violently when the foot long cock hit the back of her throat. His hands fisted her ponytails, using them as leverage to pull her back and then pull her back down on his throbbing shaft, making her deepthroat every inch.

The goons had taken their time undressing the struggling woman, thoroughly enjoying it as each part of her athletic body was revealed to their eyes. None of them had even touched a woman in years, and they savored every second of it. When her clothes were finally tossed aside, all of them gathered around to run their hands along her body and watch her squirm and struggle.

“You’ll all pay for this, I fucking swear it!” She yelled her latest threat, but it was somewhat less threatening when she sighed as one of them moved a hand between her thighs and quickly pushed one of his fingers inside of her.

For a while, that’s all they did, just touch her, as if memorizing her body just in case this “punishment” never happened again. She constantly tried to break free, but someone was always holding her in place.

When they got bored of just touching her, she was forced up onto her knees, where one of them quickly removed his clothing and presented his absolutely enormous cock right in front of her face. She didn’t even have time to resist, as the goon took hold of her hair and forced his cock deep down her throat with a groan of pleasure.

“Holy shit, I forgot how good that feels,” The goon groaned out, and when she tried to throw out another threat he pulled out almost all the way and then forced his entire length back down her convulsing throat.

Another goon nudged in beside him, and soon her head was turned to the side to swallow another cock. The Joker could always be a little rough with her in the bedroom, and he was into a lot of kinky stuff, but Harley had never been in this situation before. She felt one of the goons lean down behind her and slide his hands up her athletic body to squeeze her large, firm breasts.

Two others took control of her hands and it wasn’t long before she was quickly stroking two more hard cocks. Her mouth was constantly being moved, her throat invaded and pumped hard by multiple shafts. Although Harley had struggled at first, this was still her lover’s orders, and she always does as he commands.

Her eyes water as one of them pumped his shaft all the way down her throat and holds her there for several seconds before letting the next goon do the same. The half-second break between each cock, and the constant slapping of their balls against her chin, made it difficult to swallow her saliva, which only helped in lubricating their cocks to fuck her throat even faster.

The guy behind her pinched and pulled on her nipples, not even trying to be gentle with her. Every single goon there has been forced to put up with the psychotic bitch. She had no pity for them, why should they show any in return?

Unknown to them, Harley is actually quite the masochist. When the Joker abuses her sexually she gets so horny that its hours before she cums enough to settle down. With the way they’re taking her, not giving her any choice in the matter, her body starts tingling with pleasure that pools between her legs. When one of them finally pulled her head down the full length of his shaft and erupted down her throat, she happily gulped it down, her lips sealing around the flesh like a vice and her throat milking him dry.

It took several moments, and a lot of complaining from the other goons waiting their turn, before he pulled himself out of her throat. They only gave her a second to breathe in deeply before her throat was being invaded again.

***********

Fifteen Minutes Later…

Harley had never swallowed so much semen in her entire life, she thought faintly to herself as she swallowed the tenth load down her throat and worked her mouth weakly to suck him dry. She hadn’t been able to swallow all of it, and her chin was covered in it, as well as most of her face because many of them thought it would be fun to decorate her with their seed.

When the goon pulled out with a satisfied groan, she felt herself being lifted off the semen covered floor and into the air by a pair of strong hands. She hadn’t the chance to cum herself just yet, the continued abuse of her athletic form sharply increasing her pleasure every moment, but the lack of contact where she needed the attention most kept her from any kind of release.

So when she felt her breasts smash against a hard chest, her nipple digging pleasurable into his skin, she happily wrapped her strong legs around his waist. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure when she felt the goon’s large cock head tease her dripping slit.

“Haha! Listen to this bitch moan, guys!” The goon yelled and prodded her opening again, getting a similar reaction. If she wasn’t so turned on, she would rip off each of their dicks and force the goons to eat them. They all know that, that’s why they’re enjoying seeing her act like such a slut. Considering her usually attitude, it’s a big improvement.

“Come on, Harley,” The goon teased, grinning at his buddies as her entire body shuddered when he entered her just a bit and then pulled back out, “Beg me to fuck you. Tell me how much you want it.”

Harley has never begged anyone but the Joker for anything in her entire life, but her entire body wanted nothing more than for the goon to ram his way inside her body.

“Please fuck me,” Harley said, barely above a whisper.

“Huh? What was that?” The goon asked, knowing full well what she said but enjoying the words immensely nonetheless. The others laughed again, some of them stroking their cocks while watching their buddy teach the crazy woman. He prodded her opening again and pushed in a bit only to pull it back out, teasing her further by rubbing the fat head of his shaft against her clit, sending sparking pleasure through her nimble body.

“Please fuck me, damnit!” She yelled louder, trying to make her voice sound forceful but it only came out as sounding very aroused and frustrated. To her horror, he still didn’t enter her.

“Still, not loud enough!” His hands slid down her back to her firm ass and squeezed her cheeks hard, while making sure she doesn’t just shove herself down on his throbbing shaft to get what she wants.

She cried out when the goon let go of her ass just long enough to slap it hard enough for the sound to likely be heard outside of the room.

She clenched her teeth and drew in one long breath before yelling, “Just fuck me you son of a bi-AAAHHHH!” Her plea was cut short when he suddenly pulled her down and thrust up, burying all ten inches inside of her tight body within just a few moments.

Even before he had been locked up, the goon hadn’t fucked a tight woman in a very long time. He growled in pleasure when her legs tightened around his waist like a vice and her cunt squeezed him tight enough to be almost painful.

“Holy shit, you guys wouldn’t believe how tight she is.” The goon told his friends, then gripped her ass and lifted her halfway off his shaft before plunging inside her again. Not seeing any point in holding back, he starts a steady rhythm of slamming in and out of her tight, wet hole.

Harley could barely focus on anything, and she struggled to pull in oxygen as the cock slammed into her over and over, making her moan, scream, and gasp depending on how hard he took her. The combination of the large dick, the rough way he’s fucking her, and the periodic slapping of her tight ass, sometimes by the other goons who watched her ride him, she came upon her first orgasm rather quickly.

“Ah! Ah! AAAhhhh!” She screamed out her release, tightening around his shaft hard enough that moving became difficult. She practically gushed around his cock, her entire body shuddering violently as they both rode out her orgasm.

The goon couldn’t hold back his release for long either. Fucking the crazy bitch to an orgasm, and the feeling of her cunt clamping down around every inch of his shaft made it impossible. With a grunt he slammed into her a few more times and came inside of her, filling the sexy villain’s body with hot cum.

*************

Thirty Minutes Later…

Harley screamed out another orgasm as another goon fucked her on all fours, the sound muffled by the goon kneeling in front of her with his cock quickly invading her throat. The goon behind her had good leverage with his hands gripping her slim hip, so he continued to ram into her through her orgasm, prolonging the experience.

Her firm breasts swayed a bit with each shove, and she let out a little sound of pleasure whenever he entered her again. She was only on her fourth guy, not counting the one currently in her mouth. All the goons were very excited to have their way with her, and knowing they didn’t need to hold back made their own release come on quicker. It hadn’t escaped her notice that she gets hornier the more they abuse her, and soon her ass was being slapped and her tits were being groped and pinched.

The two goons finally reached their release at the same time, flooding both her mouth and cunt with their seed. Harley swallowed down the cum from the guy in front of her, but semen flooded out of her pussy when the guy behind her pulled out.

She vaguely heard the goons behind her laughing and calling her a whore, but at the moment she simply didn’t care.

“Goddamn, she’s overflowing!” One goon said as he kneeled beside her and pushed two fingers inside of her body, only for even more semen to flood out of her and onto the floor. Deep down, Harley was humiliated and feeling murderous for their abuse, but that part of her was too far down to have any say in the matter.

When he pulled his fingers out of her, she prepared to be entered once again, but instead she felt the bulbous head of his cock rubbing a little higher than that, poking against the small opening to her ass.

“I’m been staring at this ass for months.” The goon said, and smiled as he put pressure on her ass hole, “Let’s see if it’s as tight as I thought it was.”

Harley was abruptly pulled from her aroused stupor when she noticed where he was going, and her struggles suddenly renewed.

“No! Back off, idiot! Only my can go there!” Harley yelled, but even with her struggles the abused she went through had severely weakened her body, so all she could really do was weakly push at him, which didn’t even slow him down.

Without a care for her comfort, he pulled her ass cheeks apart and watched closely, he wasn’t the only one, as he quickly forced his way inside her ass. It was tough going immediately as her tight ass swallowed the head and Harley let out a long, pained scream as her ass was taken by a guy much bigger than the Joker.

“No! Pull out! Oww! AAAAHHH!” Her protests didn’t stall him for even a moment, and he had to apply a lot more pressure when she instinctively tightened up to expel the unwanted invader. It took some time, but suddenly he pushed in such a way that she loosened up enough for him to dig deeper, growling loudly in pleasure as half his cock pushed in.

Although her ass clenched him hard enough to make him feel like it would explode, there was something extremely pleasurable about fucking someone so dangerous in the ass, like he was making her submit to me. If she had been entirely fine with it, he might not have found it as much fun.

He tried to get it even deeper, but after a while he surmised it just wasn’t possible for his size. Harley had since given up her struggles, her mouth hanging open and letting out little sounds of pain when he tried to shove further in.

With that knowledge in mind, he slid his hands up the sides of her body and then gripped her arms, pulling them up and behind her until he could clench her wrists. Having her arms as leverage, he finally pulled out and then thrust back in, making her entire body quiver and her clench teeth. Enjoying the reaction, not to mention the pleasure that shot through his body when her tight ass clenched around him, he did it again and again until he built up a fast pace.

“Yeah, buddy, slam that bitches ass!” One of the goons yelled, and the others laughed and started shouting encouragements of their own. Soon, he was enthusiastically shoving his hips forward and pulling her back by her hands, digging as deep into her ass as he could get.

With the slamming of their hips together, her breasts bounced back and forth, and every time he entered her she would scream. It didn’t go unnoticed that they progressively sounded less like pain and more like pleasure.

After about ten minutes of that she felt herself become consumed with arousal again, her eyes rolling back for a moment when a particularly hard shove made her cum her brains out. The Joker was the only one she ever allowed to fuck her ass, and even then he did it very rarely. The way the goon was forcing himself inside her ass reminded her of why she enjoyed rough sex so much.

Right when she was about to have her second anal orgasm, the goon moaned loudly and she felt his already large cock expand inside her ass before erupting, dragging her right along with him. Lost in his release, he pulled really hard on her arms and dug even deeper inside of her, farther than anyone had ever gone before. A third orgasm followed the second, and as she whimpered and convulsed around his cock, her ass milked him completely dry of all his seed.

************

Hours Later…

Three cocks, one in her mouth, pussy, and ass rapidly slammed her body. In the beginning she tried to ride the two below her and suck off the one above, but each push destroyed whatever concentration she could gather, so she settled for just keeping her body still and letting them have their way with her.

The goon she’s riding gropes and sucks on her tits, while the one behind her grabs hold of her hair and pulls on it every time he rams her ass. She’s able to bob her head up and down the cock of the one standing above her, but whenever she loses the concentration to continue he just holds her head in place with his hands and starts facefucking her.

The last few hours had not need easy for Harley. With every part of her body open to them, and each of them wanting to experience everything she has to offer, her body had pretty much been tossed around like a toy. She didn’t have the mind to notice when more of the gang showed up and joined in, or when some of the goons called their friends and told them about the fun. A lot of people knew that one of the craziest and sexiest bitches in Arkham City was open to them.

Her entire body was covered in cum, her ass was sore as hell from all the fucking and spanking and her breasts ached from all the attention. It didn’t seem to bother the goons at all that her ass and cunt were full of cum; they even held a competition to see how much they could fill her with

After a few hours, quite a few people knew exactly what it felt like to bang Harley, someone who was previously thought to be out of their reach.

When their time was up, she had been fucked by somewhere around thirty different men. When she was finally alone, she merely laid there in a puddle of semen, struggling to clear her addled mind. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep in the very area where she had suffered hours of torment, pain and pleasure.

Before she drifted off, she heard the maniacal laughter of the Joker echo around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I had only a vague idea of where I wanted to go with this story, but it took on a life of its own about two pages in. I was shocked how few stories like this exist for Harley. She's pretty much prime material for these kind of stories. There are a few things I would improve upon, but if you're looking for a rough Harley gangbang then this should do it for you.


End file.
